


You'll have to remind me.

by nirroca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, Vaginal Sex, and some lena musings, this is honestly just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Loving Kara was akin to loving a god she supposed. But at the same time, it wasn’t. Kara was just a woman after all. But it was thrilling to know that the strongest woman on the planet would surrender so completely to her. Not that she couldn’t take matters into her own hands if she needed to.Lena and Kara spend an indulgent evening together. Basically just pwp.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	You'll have to remind me.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really edited this so apologies for any errors, it really just wanted to be written and here we are.

Lena got satisfaction from many things in her life. Her work, for one. Developing new technologies that benefited society. Finding new solutions to old problems. Closing business deals was a rush for her, knowing the right thing to say to the right people to get what she wanted when she wanted it. 

She wasn’t the kind of woman to take no for an answer after all. Or to let feeble-minded men underestimate her or her ability to run a successful company.

Those things were satisfying, yes. But in an immediate way.

The thing that was truly satisfying though? The sight before her in her bed for one thing.

Loving Kara was akin to loving a god she supposed. But at the same time, it wasn’t. Kara was just a woman after all. But it was thrilling to know that the strongest woman on the planet would surrender so completely to her. Not that she couldn’t take matters into her own hands if she needed to, the only substance on earth strong enough to make her cower locked in a vault in L-Corp tower.

Her bindings were useless, decorative really. Simple ropes of fine silk around her ankles keeping her legs spread and knotted around her wrists keeping her hands above her head. It would be so easy for her to break her bonds with the slightest flex of a muscle. But she didn’t. Her goal was perfect control, and like most things that Kara set her mind to, she proved to be quite capable. With the right incentive of course.

Lena runs her hands up the warm skin of Kara’s thighs, marvelling at the heat of her body and the strength she can feel in the thick muscles that flinch at her soft touch.

She takes a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Kara, soft, beautiful Kara spread open, willing and waiting for her. Her skin is flushed and glowing against the silken green sheets of her king-sized bed. The blonde lengths of hair a tangled mess spread around her face like a halo. Kiss swollen lips and dark eyes watching her through heavily lidded eyes, the blue almost black in the dim light of the lamp on her bedside table.

“Beautiful,” Lena murmurs as Kara fidgets under her gaze. Trust the woman who could fly to chafe at the thought of staying still.

“Please Lena,” Kara sighs, flexing her hands against their bonds. 

“What do you want Kara?” Lena smirks, untying the sash keeping her modest as she rises to her knees. Lets the silk of her robe slide off her shoulders before casting it aside, baring herself to her lover. She reaches forward to grab the fake cock that is anchored to Kara's hips, caressing it like Kara could feel her touch on the skin-like material. She tugs on it to make sure the harness is secure before reaching for the lube on the bedside table. She pauses when her thumb catches the lip of the lid, watches Kara, waits for her to tell her what she needs to hear. Kara still hadn’t answered her question, and Lena wouldn’t continue until she knew this was what Kara wanted. Kara trusted her enough to let herself be vulnerable around her, and after everything they’d been through in the past, Lena wasn’t about to betray that trust. 

Kara sighs, and Lena can feel the end of her ponytail flutter against the bare skin of her chest.

Sometimes it was easy to forget how strong the woman was underneath her cheerful exterior. 

“Take your hair down. Please.”

Her request is polite, but Lena knows just how much she loves the contrast of her raven hair against the paleness of her skin. The way the long lengths curled and swayed around her body as she rode her.

She makes a show of it, running her hands through her hair when it's finally free, flicking it over her shoulder as she watches Kara with a smirk.

A moment passes. And then two more, enveloping the room in silence. The only sound the distant noise of the streets down below and the echo of the blood rushing through her ears. 

“What do you need Kara?” Lena asks earnestly, bringing Kara back to the present.

“You,” Kara sighs. 

“Good to know,” Lena grins with a blush, her thumb rubbing the smoothness of the bottle in her hand. It was still nice to hear that Kara wanted her, no matter how long they’d been together.

“Please Lena,” Kara whines. “Fuck me,”

It's the invitation she’s been waiting for, and Lena finally flicks of the lid of the bottle she holds. She squeezes a generous amount of the slick fluid on the cock in front of her before putting the bottle back where she got it from. She coats the length, her fingers sliding easily over the soft material. She straddles Kara’s hips, hovering over the tip, spreads the excess lube on her swollen folds as Kara watches her. She leans forward to kiss Kara hungrily and is met with enthusiasm. She almost misses the feel of Kara’s strong warm hands insistent on her body, but there is time enough for that later. 

Lena reaches to grab the cock between her legs, guides it to her entrance before sinking onto it slowly, filling herself until she is flush against Kara’s hips. It was a toy that they’d both chosen together, and it had yet to disappoint.

Lena sighs as she rocks slowly, getting accustomed to the fullness before she pulls away from Kara’s kisses with a moan when she flexes her hips into her, pushing the toy that little bit further. Kara laughs softly she thinks, but the sound turns into a groan as Lena steadies herself with a hand on Kara’s thigh, the other going to caress a full breast teasingly. The Woman of Steel had a fondness for breasts apparently. Though Kara would argue she merely had a fondness for Lena and would speak no more about it.

Lena begins to move, twisting her hips as she rises before sliding back down the friction between her legs feeding the heat she could feel growing in her belly. She never lasted as long as she would like doing this. But there was something about the way that Kara looked at her. Knowing that Kara loved watching her get off in such a way was heady to Lena. 

She begins to thrust in earnest now, feels the sway of her breasts as she moves, the hair ticking her skin in a way that heightens the sensations that are burning through her body. She pauses when she hears Kara curse and is vaguely aware of a soft tearing sound and the creak of the bed frame as Kara rocks her hips to meet each of her thrusts. Her moan is loud when she finally hits the spot that she has been searching for. She pauses in her thrusts, grinding against the sensitive spot at the front of her sex, each twist of her hips hitting it perfectly. She reaches down to rub her clit, holds onto Kara’s waist with a grip that would bruise any other lover. It isn’t long before she feels her toes start to tingle. Her thighs quiver when her orgasm finally breaks and her hips jerk uncontrollably with each pulse that courses through her.

She hears an echoing cry, and it takes a moment for her to realise that the sound is coming from her. At some point, the bonds around Kara’s wrists had broken but she didn’t touch her. Was content to just watch her lover ride her until she was satisfied. 

And satisfied was exactly what Lena was. 

Gentle hands caress her sides, pulling Lena into an embrace as she rests on Kara’s chest. Lena listens to the strong beat of Kara’s heart as the rest of the world slips back into focus. If only they could stay like this forever. Sweat slicked and satisfied, warm and hidden from the world that is committed to misunderstanding them both. Defining them by the mistakes of their families and the mistakes they can never truly atone for.

Kara shifts, moving out from underneath her and disappears in a flourish. Returning as quickly as she left with a glass of water and a washcloth for Lena to freshen herself up with.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?” Kara grins as Lena takes a long drink from her glass.

“Once or twice,” Lena smirks as she sets the glass down.

“Only once or twice? Surely it's more than that,” Kara teases.

“Maybe? You’ll have to remind me.”

“I think I can do that,” Kara smiles, pushing Lena back against the pillows, her weight resting on one arm as she leans over her. The expression she watches her with thaws something in Lena’s throat and she finds herself with the words they rarely speak tingling on the tip of her tongue.

“I love you,” Lena whispers, losing herself the tender intensity of Kara’s gaze.

Kara flushes, returning her words in a fumbling endearing way that only she can before silencing any potential conversation with a kiss and curious hands. Later between whispered promises for a better tomorrow and peppered kisses, they finally collapse in a satisfied tangle, content and warm in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
